Recently, as the spread of smartphones is rapidly increased and the time taken to use the smartphone is greatly increased for several years, the number of applications (hereinafter referred to as “service apps”) of the smartphones is incalculably developed in various ways and is evolving, thereby providing a lot of convenience through ideas useful in real life.
An augmented reality service app is one of the apps. Marker-based augmented reality from augmented reality-related technologies is a method of augmenting a specific object on a previously installed marker (a specific pattern or an image). The marker-based method is one of methods that are frequently used due to an advantage capable of precisely augmenting a specific object in a corresponding place. The marker-based method has a disadvantage in that an error of recognition is generated in detecting a marker if the marker is covered or a camera rapidly moves. In order to supplement the disadvantage, however, a correction method additionally using an acceleration sensor provided by a mobile device is also researched.
ColAR Mix is one of marker-based augmented reality services now being provided as smartphone apps. ColAR Mix is an augmented reality service provided for coloring play, and can develop the creative ability of children.
A user who tries to use ColAR Mix accesses a ColAR Mix server using a computer (for example, a PC), downloads a painting draft, and outputs a printed matter of A4 paper using a printer.
Furthermore, when the output paper printed matter (for example, a robot) is colored with a desired color, the service app (for example, ColAR Mix) is executed, and the output paper printed matter is matched with a smartphone screen, the user can view that the robot colored by the user appears in the smartphone screen in a 3D form and the robot moves and behaves.
This is described in more detail. A server stores a variety of types of images for coloring play and augmented reality content corresponding to the corresponding images.
When a specific marker is recognized by a user terminal, augmented reality content corresponding to a corresponding image appears in a 3D form, moves and behaves.
More specifically, when a user colors a printed matter in a specific pattern, executes a service app, and scans the printed matter of the colored image, color information according to the coordinates of the image is extracted. Colors are combined with augmented reality content provided by the server based on the extracted color information, thereby generating colored augmented reality content.
Accordingly, the user can view that the image colored by the user appears, moves and behaves through the display unit of the user terminal.
Conventionally, in the case of an augmented reality service provided for coloring play, such as ColAR Mix, a user had to access a server through his own computer (for example, a PC), download a desired image, and output (print) the downloaded image in the form of a paper printed matter. Furthermore, there was a need for a task for coloring the output paper printed matter using various writing supplies.
As described above, conventional procedures for service execution may provide children with a creative ability and interest because they color the painting draft of a paper printed matter, but are tasks that are inconvenient, time-consuming and cumbersome for adults who want everything to be solved by a single smartphone.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that color pencils, paints and brushes of various colors must be separately provided because an output matter must be directly colored.
Furthermore, since an image is commonly printed on A4 paper and colored, a marker is not easily recognized in a screen of a user terminal because the area of the printed matter scanned by the user terminal is large.